Infância Roubada
by Swam Cullen Black
Summary: Bella Swan é uma adolescente de 18 anos que foi abandonada à nascença pelos pais, agora que atingiu a idade adulta, vai ter de sair do lar em que vivia.    Ao inicio a sua vida não vai ser fácil, mas tudo se vai arranjar.


A directora do lar mandou-me chamar. Bati porta do seu gabinete.  
-Pode entrar Bella! disse ela Assim entrei e sentei-me na cadeira em frente senhora directora Juliet, apenas a secret ria nos separava.  
-Porque que me mandou chamar senhora directora? perguntei admirada.  
-Bella, vais ter de deixar o lar, j tens 18 anos! - informou ela -E para onde vou? N o tenho para onde ir!  
-O lar d -te 500 euros, e com eles inicias a tua vida, tens at amanha para sair, por isso arruma as tuas coisas.  
Assim sa da sala da directora e fui at ao quarto das raparigas, peguei em duas mochilas e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Ao arrumar encontrei coisas t o antigas, que resolvi sentar-me no ch o a v -las.  
Comecei por ler as cartas que tinha escrito ao pai natal, ou minha estrelinha que vivia no c u, quando era crian a.  
1999 Querido pai natal este ano portei-me muito bem, fiz todos os trabalhos de casa, tive boas notas e n o roubei chupa-chupas aos outros meninos, por isso acho que mere o uns presentinhos.  
Gostava de receber uma boneca, para pod -la vestir e pentear, n o preciso ser muito cara, s que eu s tenho o senhor pinguim e ele n o tem cabelo para pentear, talvez o tenham rapado quando nasceu, mas ele n o se queixa, bom amigo, alias o meu melhor amigo, mas agora tamb m quero uma melhor amiga.  
Beijinhos pai natal, quando te vir juram que te dou um beijinho na tua barba grande.  
Bella 2002 Querida estrelinha que vives no c u, queria pedir-te uma coisa que o pai natal n o me pode dar, mas tu sim, quero pais, quero um pai e uma m e, podem ser feios e podem n o saber fazer torradas logo pela manh , s precisam de me saber amar.  
Sabes estrelinha, todos os dias sonho que vem c buscar-me uns senhores simp ticos, e que me amam muito.  
Achas que poss vel enviares-me os senhores que me v o amar num avi o supers nico?  
Eu espero bem que sim.  
Amo-te estrelinha.  
Beijinhos.  
Bella 2003 Querida estrelinha acho que a carta que te mandei no ano passado, n o chegou at ti, por isso volto a pedir-te querida estrelinha os senhores que me v o amar, e pe o isto com m xima urg ncia, eu quero-os, quero ama-los e quero colo da minha m e.  
Por isso pe o-te que me fa as este pequeno favorzinho.  
Depois quando estiver na cozinha a cozinhar com a minha m e, guardo-te e mando-te uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.  
Beijos Bella 2004 Querido pai natal, este ano n o vou pedir-te nenhuma boneca nem nada do g nero, mas vou sim pedir uma coisa gigante, que n o precisa de caixa ou papel de embrulho, quero pais, pais que me amem muito mesmo muito, que tenham orgulho de dizer que sou filha deles.  
Posso at n o saber limpar ainda bem o rabo quando vou casa de banho, mas acho que isso n o me impede de ter pais, pois n o?  
Eu n o sou perfeita, mas tamb m ningu m o , mas sabes pai natal, o John da minha turma tem pais, mas ele anda sempre com ranho no nariz, um bocado porco, ao menos eu sei assoar-me, por isso tenho o mesmo direito a ter pais.  
Espero que no dia de natal o meu presente chegue.  
Beijinhos.  
Come muitas bolachas e bebe muito leite na casa das fam lias com filhos e pais.  
Bella No fim de ler as cartas, sorri, eram cartas onde eu era uma crian a inocente que n o sabia nada da vida, era obvio que ningu m me ia amar e que ningu m me ia querer, eu era s mais uma crian a de tantas outras abandonadas que h no mundo, que usam a roupa que os outros d o por j n o a quererem.  
Assim, nas malas arrumei as cartas, fotos de quando era pequenina, o senhor pinguim, a escova de dentes, a pasta, alguma roupa e os meus livros.  
E no fundo duma das malas, guardei bem guardadinho o dinheiro que a directora Juliet me deu.  
Sa do lar e caminhei pelas ruas de Forks, em busca de trabalho.  
Entrei num caf que tinha na porta um cartaz a dizer: Empregada precisa-se , tentei candidatar-me a esse lugar, mas eles nem me deram oportunidade de tentar, expulsaram-me logo.  
Onde iria agora arranjar trabalho? 


End file.
